


【盾冬】I Can Do This All Day

by ninaglambert



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaglambert/pseuds/ninaglambert





	1. Chapter 1

****巴基揉捏着那对饱满多汁的胸肌，与那双无辜又迷人的蓝眼睛对视，“你是怎么收费的？或者说……你是迷路了吗？”** **

 

☆

 

那个男人。

巴基在心里默念了整整二十八次，为此他在便利店的收银员问他还需要什么的时候脱口而出那句该死的“那个站在红灯区的男人”，他理所当然地收获了一个分量足够的白眼。

上帝啊他到底有什么毛病？好吧，他只是没办法不注意到那个男人。

他开车经过这片布鲁克林最有名的红灯区五次，第一个来回是为了抄近路去最近的便利店买几瓶苏打水，根据他以往的经验，如果他开得足够快就不会有妓女或者妓男可以拦住他的车，但他在看到那个男人的下一秒失去了对身体的控制，一脚狠狠踩了刹车然后在赶走五个花枝招展的妓女的同时深刻思考那个男人是不是迷路了。

巴基有十足的理由——那个金头发的高大男人不安地站在角落，布鲁克林最有名的红灯区的角落，而且现在是凌晨两点半；尽管他看起来非常不安，但他依然站得十分笔直，就像一个随时准备上战场的士兵。问题就在这里，没有哪个男妓会站得那般笔直，招揽生意可不是比较谁站得最直，一般来说赢家是那些愿意弯下腰甚至跪下来的……

噢该死，他有了非常不好的画面，关于那个男人弯下腰甚至跪下来的……糟糕画面，更糟糕的是，那些画面比在星巴克吃光一个十寸的芝士火腿披萨还要违和。

 ** **不，那个男人一定不是**** ** **男妓**** ** **，**** 巴基这么告诉自己， ** **他只是迷路了，不小心在布鲁克林最有名的红灯区迷路了。**** 在布鲁克林迷路可不是什么难事，不是吗？

可那个男人画着夸张撩人的黑色眼线，抹了透明的亮色唇彩，穿着一条性感的黑色紧身皮裤还有让人下身一紧的黑色透视上衣，满头的发胶，也许还喷了香水……

等等，等一等，巴基皱起眉，也许那个男人是真的在站街……在街边站得笔直并试图出卖身体。准确来说是在街边站得笔直并试图出卖那个性感迷人、肌肉饱满、火辣异常的肉体。

如果说第一个来回是为了买苏打水，第二个来回是为了确认那个男妓（巴基依然不愿这么称呼那个可怜的男人）真实存在，那么第三个来回……

巴基深吸一口气，决定把车开回回家的路然后顺便问一问那个男人需不需要帮助，在焦糖沫、蛇舞、仙境爱丽丝还有埃及艳后（都是艺名）把那个可怜的男人生吞活剥之前。如果不问一问那个男人是否需要帮助，他肯定会纠结又担心得睡不着。这完全不是因为他与焦糖沫、蛇舞、仙境爱丽丝还有埃及艳后的眼光一致。

巴基把车停下，又做了一个深呼吸，然后打开车门走出去，而那个男人只是愣愣地看着他，昏暗的路灯在男人的正上方所以巴基看不清那人的表情。在礼貌地扯开三个妓女还有两个妓男之后巴基一边对付他被解开的皮带一边向他的目标打招呼，“嘿……抱歉，我只需要一秒钟……”

男人愣了一秒，然后左顾右盼，最后指了指自己，“请问你在跟我说话吗，先生？”

巴基解决了皮带危机，也顺利走到了男人面前，他看进那个男人的眼睛，更确认他遇到了一个迷路的倒霉蛋。他的意思是，怎么可能有一个男妓的眼睛这般闪亮、纯洁而真诚？那份单纯与善良连那对火辣的黑色眼线都拦不住，它们直直地戳进了巴基的心，甚至灵魂，他得救他，这没得商量。

“……先生？”

巴基吓了一跳，然后发现他正捧着那个男妓的英俊脸蛋，在他们面对面的第二秒。

噢该死，也许那个人真的可以在站街事业闯出一片自己的天地，因为这年头主动投怀送抱已经不管用了。

“我并不是想要对你做什么，”巴基保证，然后依依不舍地放开那个无辜的男人，“我只是……我只是想知道你是否需要我的帮助。”

“我不明白你在说什么，先生。”

男人可怜兮兮地说，他有一副低沉而富有磁性的嗓音，巴基忍不住好奇他在床上的时候—— ** **不，打住，巴基·巴恩斯，你想要帮助那个人，以好心人的方式，而不是嫖客的方式。****

“我的意思是，你在凌晨两点半出现在布鲁克林最有名的红灯区，打扮成一副男妓的模样，我在思考……”

“不好意思，先生，这是我第一天上班。”

“什么？！”

男人紧张地舔了舔唇，“是的，我在……招揽生意。”

“可你什么都没做。”

“我的同事告诉我，我只需要打扮得像个男妓然后站在街边就好。”

“……好吧，你可以先告诉我你的名字。”

“史蒂夫。”

巴基惊讶得说不出话，“史蒂夫？只是史蒂夫？这听上去很像真名……呃……史蒂夫。”

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，很高兴认识你。”

名叫史蒂夫的男人向他伸出手，不是为了解开他的皮带，而是单纯想要跟他握手，就好像他们并不是身处在这片操蛋的红灯区。

巴基鬼使神差地握住那只手，完全没有思考那只手十分钟前有没有做过什么下流的事，然后鬼使神差地说出了自己的真名，“巴基，巴基·巴恩斯。”

“我记住了，巴恩斯先生。”

“很好，我只是想问你……”

“所以你真的相信我是男妓吗，巴恩斯先生？”

“也许吧，”巴基大力揉捏着那对饱满多汁的胸肌，与那双无辜又迷人的蓝眼睛对视，“你是怎么收费的？或者说……你是迷路了吗？”

“我不明白你在说什么，先生。”

“我正在做的坏事，怎么算钱？”巴基继续欺负那对饱满的胸脯，百分之八十是因为他想要试探这个“男妓”，百分之一百二十是因为他真的很好奇手感如何，百分之三百是因为史蒂夫脸红了，而那甜蜜得要命。

史蒂夫站得笔直，红着脸，低头看了看自己那对被狠狠蹂躏的胸脯，然后再次抬起头。

“所以……多少钱？”

“……免费？”

巴基停下动作，并不是因为他想要，而是因为他惊讶得失去了对双手的控制，他是听错了吗？

****不仅免费，还是他妈是疑问语气？** **

如果这是一场测试，他眼前的金发甜心已经拿到了负分。

“让我问一个问题，希望这不会太冒犯。”巴基收回手，深吸一口气，他有一种不祥的预感：史蒂夫被迫出卖身体，因为史蒂夫家里有急需用钱的亲人，比如得了癌症的奶奶或者只是像平常那样在在厨房炖汤却不小心摔断了脊椎的母亲，又或者有人故意烧了他们的房子……如果他听到这样的答案他会忍不住抱着史蒂夫哭出来的，那实在太糟糕了。

“你问吧，巴恩斯先生。”

“你是不是……很需要钱？”

“也许……”史蒂夫似乎在努力思考，“是的。”

“那么，你需要多少？”

“也许……一千美金。”

巴基怀疑自己再次听错了，他皱起眉，“一千美金？只是一千美金？”

“是的，先生。”

“你需要在半个小时之内拿到一千美金，对吗？别说我错了，因为这是唯一合理的解释。”

“我不认为这有可能发生，先生。”史蒂夫露出腼腆的微笑，“我只是想要努力工作。”

“如果你拿到一千美金，你就不用笔直地站在这里假装自己没有迷路了，对吗？”

“我真的没有迷路，巴恩斯先生。”史蒂夫真诚地强调。

“看在上帝的份上，史蒂夫！你一直叫我巴恩斯先生，还是以一种完全不色情的方式，如果你没有迷路这里就不是布鲁克林最有名的红灯区！”

史蒂夫没有说话，而是可怜兮兮地看着他，巴基觉得自己正在与一只弱小的、可怜的、无助的、被可恶的变态主人画上黑色眼线的大型金毛犬对视，在他可以意识到自己在做什么之前，他狠狠地吻住了史蒂夫的唇，百分之八十是因为他听说接吻很贵（三百美金一次）（至少焦糖沫是这么报价的）而他想快点把一千美金塞进史蒂夫的漂亮屁股蛋——不，他的意思是口袋，百分之一百二十是因为他好奇史蒂夫尝起来是什么味道，百分之三百是因为史蒂夫微微撅起了嘴。

这大概是巴基最接近买春的经历，也是唯一一次，所以他想象史蒂夫只是一个他在酒吧遇到的英俊男人，这是一杯威士忌过后的标准操作——呃……也许吧，毕竟他从没吻过一个男人。

****等等，等一等，他从没吻过一个男人！** **

巴基急切地收回自己的舌头，差点呛到自己，而史蒂夫似乎比他还要不知所措，他们就像两团缠在一起的毛线，越理越乱，他花了五分钟的时间才把自己的双手从史蒂夫的身体上扯下来，而史蒂夫花了十分钟的时间才把自己的舌头从他的嘴里抽出来。

巴基试图让自己看上去体面，尽管他真的很需要去一趟洗手间处理某些尴尬的问题。半分钟后他理所当然地失败了，自暴自弃地掏出钱包，把三百美金塞进史蒂夫的怀里，“……这是、你应得的，史蒂夫，我需要操一间卫生间——我的意思是，找一间卫生间。”

“不，等等——”

史蒂夫猛地拽住想要离开的他，红着脸把那三百美金塞回他的手里，然后搜了搜自己的身体，从皮裤的口袋掏出三百美金，然后红着耳朵把那三百美金塞到了他的手里。

现在，根据小学数学老师教他的，他有了六百美金。

****等等，等一等，他是被一个自称是男妓的男妓嫖了吗？** **

他是被一个自称是男妓的男妓嫖了而且一点也不讨厌这个看似可悲的事实吗？

噢不，他被一个自称是男妓的男妓嫖了而且一点也不讨厌这个看似可悲的事实还想立刻、马上、就在此时此刻再来一次！

****不，等等，等一等，按照这样的情况，史蒂夫要站街到何年何月才能赚够一千美金？** **

“不够吗？我还有一百……”

“不，你这个傻瓜！”巴基按住史蒂夫的手，“你不该给我钱，史蒂夫。”

“是吗？可是你让我很舒服……”

说着，那俊俏的脸蛋更红了。

巴基突然意识到三个无比严重的问题：

****第一，他想要把史蒂夫带回家；** **

****第二，他想要花一千美金把史蒂夫带回家，** **

****第三，他想要花一千美金把史蒂夫带回家然后一边爱抚史蒂夫一边踢开卧室的门。** **

“你想……跟我回家吗？”

巴基说得很小声，毕竟他还不习惯……这么做，但因为史蒂夫的同事们拦住了一辆车而那辆车的主人不得不疯狂地按喇叭，史蒂夫没有听清他的邀请。

“你说什么？”

“我说……”

“嘟嘟嘟————”

“什么？”

“你愿不愿意……”

“嘟嘟——嘟嘟——”

史蒂夫露出抱歉的微笑然后摇头。

****“我想操你——你能不能直接跟我回家？！”** **

巴基气急败坏地、自暴自弃地吼出了他的买春宣言，在一秒钟的沉默之后，他发现史蒂夫所有的同事还有史蒂夫都在惊讶地看着他，那辆不停鸣笛的车似乎从没来过，而让这样可怕的尴尬显得不那么尴尬的猥琐口哨声在三分钟之后才响起。


	2. 【盾冬】I Can Do This All Day（中篇）

****“为了阻止我做出任何不可饶恕的事，比如把你拽上我的床，用脚趾慢慢脱掉那条该死的内裤然后含住你的……”巴基咽了咽口水，“为了阻止这样美不可言的画面出现这间饥渴的公寓里，我需要你做一件事，史蒂夫。”** **

 

☆

 

事实证明，冲动总是一时的，而冲动之下做出的决定总是糟糕的。

糟糕透顶，却又妙不可言，莫名其妙的妙不可言。

巴基抓着方向盘，舔了舔唇，情不自禁地瞥向坐在副驾驶的史蒂夫。后者耳朵通红，眨眼的频率远远高于正常情况，似乎有些局促不安。这是他第五次因为偷看史蒂夫而开错方向，巴基深吸一口气，决定认真一点，在他们正式车毁人亡之前。

但史蒂夫脸红的样子真的很甜蜜。

****专心，巴恩斯，专心** ** ****！** **

这也许不是正确的——毕竟这是通往四季酒店的路——不，他的意思是，通往他的公寓的路。他当然没有打算带史蒂夫去四季酒店，他们只是正好顺路，他的温馨小公寓当然配得上史蒂夫的完美肉体—— ** **等等，也许四季酒店是个不错的选择。****

不，事实是他一开始就不该让史蒂夫上他的车，或者在布鲁克林最有名的红灯区冲史蒂夫大吼“我想操你”。先不说那有多蠢，巴基开始怀疑冲着一个站在红灯区招揽生意的男妓大吼“我想操你”是一件非常不礼貌的事情，不管史蒂夫是一个多么差劲而古怪的男妓，他不该这么做。这么想着，巴基转过头想要向史蒂夫真诚道歉，史蒂夫却瞪大了眼睛惊恐地看着他，然后像一头雄狮猛地扑过来，用很大的力气转动方向盘，当这一切结束，巴基才反应过来他们刚刚差点被一辆巨型货车碾过而且史蒂夫帅气得不可理喻。当然，他一直清楚史蒂夫有多么英俊。

“你救了我。”

“当然……我的荣幸。”

“史蒂夫？”

“怎么了？”

巴基看着近在咫尺的英俊男人，紧张地舔了舔唇。他可以闻到史蒂夫的香水味，噢……古龙水的气味总是最棒的，那种温柔而强势却不具攻击性的香味真的很适合史蒂夫。那条坚实有力的左臂正横在他胸前，巴基有些喘不过气，也许他还会忍不住对史蒂夫做出什么坏事，如果史蒂夫还不收手的话。

巴基深吸一口气，几乎是强迫自己开口，“没什么，只是……你靠得太近了。”

史蒂夫委屈地看了他一眼，“可我正在开车。”

“噢抱歉，”巴基慌乱地松开手，“我以为……是我抓着方向盘。”

那张英俊的脸蛋更红了，“那不是方向盘，巴恩斯先生。”

如果说他希望现在可以有一辆车从后面狠狠撞上他们的，引起的震荡正好可以让他吻到史蒂夫的脸颊，他会不会已经疯了？瞧瞧，他在开什么玩笑，他当然疯了。他从未预想过有一天他会孤单寂寞到用一千美金（并不是说史蒂夫不值得这个数）买春的程度，对方还是一个英俊、贴心又正好在红灯区迷路的男妓—— ** **等等，等一等，他怎么不记得自己喜欢过男人？****

“巴恩斯先生……”

“怎么了？”

“我只是……感觉你的鼻尖正戳着我的脸。”

“不，”巴基往后坐，心跳狂乱，还差点踩到了刹车，“我不是故意的，因为……因为刚才有一辆不识相的车撞到了我们。”

“是吗？可我没发现。”

“因为你在认真开车，而且他们是从后面突袭的。”

“……那你没事吧，巴恩斯先生？”

噢该死，为什么这个史蒂夫那么温柔贴心？而他怎么可以用龌龊的金钱随随便便买下史蒂夫的夜晚和身体，明明正直善良的史蒂夫比所有人都值得拥有更好的一切。他不能把史蒂夫当成那种人，尽管史蒂夫化着最夸张的烟熏妆，史蒂夫的心很干净，没有人比得上。

这个甜蜜温柔的男人深夜站在街边招揽生意肯定是有苦衷的，而他怎么可以趁人之危？

巴基下定了决心，他今晚不会趁人之危，他会让史蒂夫好好洗个澡然后睡个好觉，然后在史蒂夫离开前把一千美金塞进那条皮裤的口袋里。再说了，鉴于史蒂夫的业务水平，他根本不会发现这有什么不对。

“巴恩斯先生，我想我需要你指一下路。”

史蒂夫用黏糊糊的声音说。

“四季酒店。”

巴基脱口而出，在一分钟后才发现自己说错了话，但甜蜜的史蒂夫并不介意绕远路。

上帝啊，这个男人不可能这么完美……

 

☆

 

史蒂夫正在洗澡，赤裸着身体，不着寸缕，就在他的浴室，而蓬头喷出的热水正在替他一寸一寸地亲吻史蒂夫的身体。那完美、迷人、令人惊叹的肉体……

巴基深吸好几口气才能阻止自己继续想象那个画面或者开始自慰，这太糟糕了，他不能对史蒂夫做出任何坏事，就连想着史蒂夫自慰都显得罪不可赦。

想想那些让人毫无兴致的事情，巴恩斯，比如坏掉的面包、发霉的草莓拿破仑、正在唱卡拉OK的自由女神像……或者把视线锁定在眼前这个只穿着一条黑色内裤的性感尤物然后硬得发疯——等等，等一等，这就是史蒂夫不化妆的模样？！

****太糟糕了，最完美的那种。** **

巴基舔了舔唇，尽量找回自己的呼吸，或者拽回自己的眼珠。史蒂夫正在用毛巾擦头发，所以他只能时不时看到史蒂夫干净温柔的侧脸，那很好地防止他突然患上心脏病然后发作身亡。

他移不开眼，他是认真的，他已经把身体完全转向背对史蒂夫的方向，但他无法把视线从那张过分干净而英俊的脸庞移开，明明他自己也不是没有。

半分钟后，史蒂夫把白色毛巾搭在肩上，露出腼腆的笑容，“谢谢你，巴恩斯先生，我确实很想洗掉脸上的东西还有厚厚的发胶，我现在舒服多了。”

史蒂夫说着，迈着大步向他走来，巴基吓得差点从床上滚下去。

“怎么了？”

“为了阻止我做出任何不可饶恕的事，比如把你拽上我的床，用脚趾慢慢脱掉那条该死的内裤然后含住你的……”巴基咽了咽口水，狠狠掐了一把自己的大腿好清醒过来，“总之，为了阻止这样美不可言的画面出现这间饥渴的公寓里，我需要你做一件事，史蒂夫。”

“什么事？”

“从十八楼的窗户跳下去。”

史蒂夫愣住了，似乎在思考他是不是认真的。

巴基摸了摸自己发烫的脸，“该死的，你至少……穿上点衣服。”

史蒂夫脸上的表情更奇怪了。

“可是，巴恩斯先生，你只给了我这个。”

“什么？”

“你收走我所有的衣服，在我第三十七次询问我洗完澡后可以穿什么的时候才找来这条内裤。”史蒂夫红着脸，“并不是说我在抱怨什么的，我只是不习惯不穿衣服。”

巴基一连说了十次“不可能”然后立刻相信了史蒂夫的话。并不是因为这听起来像是他会做的坏事，而是因为这条内裤穿在史蒂夫身上真的棒呆了。

“如果你需要我多穿一点……”

“除非我疯了。”

“噢……”史蒂夫露出腼腆的笑，“你的意思是……”

“你辣透了，史蒂夫。”

“谢谢，”那俊俏的脸蛋更红了，“因为我每天都有晨跑。”

“会晨跑的男妓？”巴基皱眉，然后看到史蒂夫突然委屈的表情，立刻意识到自己说错了话，“我的意思是，你在凌晨六点半的时候应该很累了……”

****该死的该死的该死的，不是这句！** **

“我知道我看起来不像一个合格的男妓，”史蒂夫真诚地说，然后一步一步走向他，最终在他面前单膝跪下，温柔地按着他的手，“我想我需要对你坦白，巴恩斯先生。”

“你不想被操？没关系，我可以让你一次，如果你能够坚持一个小时并让我高潮三次——不，我的意思是……你想说什么？”

“我感到……有些、嗯……难以启齿。”

“还是说你后悔了、害怕了，不想做这个？没关系，我会克制住自己，就像我十分钟前发过的毒誓那样。”

“都不是，我想说……”

史蒂夫用那双真诚而过分迷人的蓝眼睛看着他，然后整个世界都安静了。他的意思是，如果下一秒史蒂夫没有用空气跟他求婚他就要杀人了。

十分钟后巴基把舌头从史蒂夫火热的口腔里扯回来，“抱歉……真的很抱歉，你想说什么来着？”

史蒂夫晕乎乎地看着他，“我……我不知道。”

他拍了拍他的床垫，“坐到这里来，别跪在地上。”

史蒂夫诚惶诚恐地照做了，巴基猜想他已经吓到了史蒂夫，如果他是史蒂夫的第一个客人，也许史蒂夫还没完全准备好。

****等等，等一等，他是不是曾经下定决心不去吃掉史蒂夫？** **

“我想告诉你……巴恩斯先生，你不需要这样帮助我。”

“……怎样？”

“我知道你会让我好好洗个澡然后睡个好觉，然后在我离开前把一千美金塞进我的皮裤口袋里。”史蒂夫露出感动的表情，“毕竟以我作为男妓的业务水平，我不会发现那有什么不对。”

“我完全没有贬低你的业务水平的意思，也不是完全不想用脚趾慢慢脱掉那条该死的内裤然后含住你的老二，我只是一个普通男人，而你的胸围让我无法思考。”

史蒂夫理所当然地红了脸，“我的意思是，我其实不是男妓。”

“你说……什么？”巴基的心跳都停止了，他甚至无法思考这意味着什么。

“我刚从警校毕业不久，最近接到了一个卧底的任务……我的目标是一个在黑帮做堂主的街头混混，今晚只是练习……因为我的搭档说他喜欢像我这样的男妓。”

“可这个世界上没有像你这样的男妓。”

“是吗？”史蒂夫温柔地问。

“是的，你很特别，史蒂夫。”

“你相信我的话吗？”

“当然，我相信你的搭档是个混蛋，为了看你穿上紧身皮裤不择手段而我真的非常、非常理解这点。还有，”巴基忍不住凑近一分，“你本来就不像男妓，我就知道你迷路了。”

****等等，等一等，警校……警察……卧底……嫖娼……警局——该死的，他完蛋了！** **

“你为什么这么看我？”

“你要……把我抓起来吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为我试图嫖你，非法吻了你三次，也就是半个小时的时间，更别提我刚刚用眼神强暴了你。”

“我……”

“不止三次。”

史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，“我不知道你可以这么做，巴恩斯先生。”

“叫我巴基就好，巴恩斯先生听起来……”

“噢、我知道了。”

巴基很高兴史蒂夫只是一个过分纯情的警官，那让一切都好了起来。

“也许我该走了，巴基。”史蒂夫就这么看着他，“谢谢你试图帮助我，至少我可以告诉山姆我的初吻值三百美金。”

“相信我，不止三百美金——等等，你的意思是……”

“是的，那是我的初吻……你为什么举起了双手？”

“因为你要用手铐拷住我了。”

巴基尽量表现得勇敢，非法购买纯情警官的初吻最多判十二年的有期徒刑不是吗？

“不，当然不会，我的意思是……”史蒂夫的脸忽然又红了，“那感觉很好。”

“也许在你走之前我可以再……”

巴基捧起史蒂夫的脸，因为他想要感谢史蒂夫放过他的恩情，因为他想要亲吻史蒂夫，因为他想要史蒂夫。而且史蒂夫的胸围令他无法思考。

“等等，”距离史蒂夫的唇只有一厘米不到，巴基狠下心不再靠近，因为他必须要问这个问题，“你之前……有尝试过……”

“没有，我的经验少得可以忽略不计。”

“该死的，我更想吻你了。”

“你可以这么做，巴——”

巴基吻住史蒂夫，就像他渴望已久的那般。

“你真的是处男吗史蒂夫？！你刚刚用不到一秒钟的时间解开了我的皮带还把一根手指插进了我的屁股！”

 

 

TBC


	3. 【盾冬】I Can Do This All Day（下篇）

****“你真的是处男吗史蒂夫？！你刚刚用不到一秒钟的时间解开了我的皮带还把一根手指插进了我的屁股！”** **

 

☆

 

巴基震惊于史蒂夫的效率，同时拿不准该怎么表达他那介于惊讶、不解与庆幸（更多是庆幸）的复杂心情，他无法解释他的感觉，正如他无法解释自己如何在一秒钟之内吃掉史蒂夫的手指以及他的裤子到底去了哪里。

他发誓他的裤子上一秒还不识相地严实包裹着他的屁股。

史蒂夫只是同样震惊、无奈又害羞地看着他，同时把第二根手指插进他的屁股，然后委委屈屈地开了口。

“我真的不知道这是怎么回事。”

这句话出自一个在一秒钟之内解开了他的皮带还把一根手指插进了他的屁股的天才处男，如果不是那双蓝眼睛让他心花怒放，巴基有整整两根手指的证据可以那句话狗屁不通。

****噢……也许是三根。** **

“听着……嗯……史蒂夫，我喜欢你的高效、体贴、温柔、绅士、可爱、甜蜜……啊……但是，也许我们不该——哈啊……我的意思是……”

史蒂夫只是温柔地直视他的眼睛，“你希望我停下来吗，巴基？”

虽然巴基不愿把所有责任推给史蒂夫，但那句话确实导致他们“不知道这是怎么回事”地滚了一晚上的床单。即使巴基担心他会在警局的监狱醒来，罪名是令人发指的、令所有人嫉妒不已的“夺走最迷人警官的童贞”，他没办法把史蒂夫从他的床上踹下去。不完全是因为他舍不得，只是……他的双腿理所当然地缠在罗杰斯警官精壮的腰上而且他的中枢神经系统忽然失去了控制，或者说爽得不知所措，再说了，把这样性感温柔的男人踹下床肯定会遭到报应。

巴基祈祷自己没有蠢到在床上向史蒂夫求婚，但他似乎听到史蒂夫说了三十七次“我愿意”。好吧，他猜想他可以等到他们睡醒，交换十个早安吻并在对方的嘴里高潮三次之后向史蒂夫解释他其实无法生下孩子，他们只能领养三个女儿和两个儿子。

可当他被闹钟吵醒，痛苦而费劲地睁开眼睛，床上只有他一个人。

史蒂夫不见了，就像一场美妙的春梦，或者一只看起来愿意和你住在一起的野猫。

他迷迷糊糊看到床头柜上有做好并冷掉的早餐，而史蒂夫在餐盘旁边留下了一封信，他忽然清醒过来，并真诚地希望自己不会读写，这样他就不用在梦醒的下一秒阅读史蒂夫留下的合情合理的分手信。

可在他能够把那封信撕掉之前，他的眼睛已经把它反复读了三遍。

 

****亲爱的巴基，** **

****我很抱歉我必须先离开，我不能擅自离开我的位置，因为犯罪分子随时可能卷土重来。你睡得很熟，我不忍心叫醒你，希望你不会介意我擅自给了你十个早安吻。我也不知道你喜欢吃什么作为早餐，我准备了浇上枫糖浆和芝士的法式吐司和一杯棉花糖热可可，我记得你说过你喜欢甜食，当你……我的……的时候。** **

****我今天要加班，可能晚点才能找你，对了，请允许我留下我身上仅剩的三百美金，我知道你的衬衣、皮带、裤子、床单、枕头、地毯、洗手台、蓬头、浴缸、落地窗还有沙发抱枕加起来不止这个价钱，我很抱歉，我会好好补偿的，我发誓。** **

****如果你不介意的话，我又拿回了二十块，因为我快要迟到而且没有钱打车。** **

****爱你的，** **

****史蒂夫·罗杰斯** **

 

上帝啊，这个史蒂夫到底是什么意思？

巴基绝望地拨通了好友洛基的电话，对方说这意味着他可以拨打著名杀手洛基·劳菲森的电话并收获一个混蛋的尸体。

“你的意思是他不想要我？”

“我的意思是没有人会想要一个试图嫖他的人。而且你的衬衣、皮带、裤子、床单、枕头、地毯、洗手台、蓬头、浴缸、落地窗还有沙发抱枕加起来不止两百八十美金，瞧瞧，又多了一个买·凶·杀·人的理由。”

“可是……”

“他给你留了电话吗？”

“没有。”

“你知道去哪里找他吗？”

“我不知道，我只知道我在红灯区捡到了他。”

“既然这样，我再问一个至关重要的问题。”

“什么？”

“不是针对你，只是……你说的史蒂夫·罗杰斯真的存在吗？”

这可真是个好问题。

巴基环顾四周，“你的意思是昨晚晚上我并没有和一个金发警官操在一起，我的公寓看起来像是被海啸袭击过是因为一群强盗闯进了这里？”

“或者史蒂夫·罗杰斯真实存在而且他狠心抛弃了你，在把你当成人工按摩器之后。”

“洛基……我必须告诉你一件事。”

“什么？”

“是他操了我，我以为我也可以操他但是五个小时之后我睡着了，或者晕了过去。”

“……像我说的，又一个买·凶·杀·人的理由。”

巴基恶狠狠地挂断电话，他已经快要迟到了，那又算得上什么呢，他失恋了。

 

☆

 

糟糕的一天：他不得不独自醒来，拖着快要散架的身体踩点上班，在同事暧昧的目光的提醒下发现他的脖子上满是吻痕，永远完成不了的工作任务，过度思念那个让他无法好好走路的甜蜜史蒂夫，比早餐难吃一百倍的午餐和晚餐，加班，赶不上地铁……

总之，当他拖着沉重的公文包走到家门口，他已经顾不上他那半摧毁的公寓是什么情况或者他一脚踩到的大腿属于谁—— **等等，等一等，他踩到了谁？**

楼梯间的灯又坏了，这是他踩到一个人类的直接原因，间接原因是他累得无法睁开眼，

在他能够找到答案之前，一个过分温暖而拥挤的怀抱俘获了他，而他很熟悉这个胸围。

****让他无法好好思考的胸围。** **

“你终于回来了，巴基。”史蒂夫在他耳边委屈地说，“我一直在等你。”

“混蛋……”

“抱歉我忘了留下电话，我只是太紧张了，”史蒂夫搂紧了他，“而且……”

“而且什么？”

****他倒要看看史蒂夫还能找到什么理由。** **

“我没办法认真工作，如果我想着你会不会给我打电话，还有，如果你真的不给我打电话。”

****好吧，这是一个不错的理由。** **

事实上这是一个让他立刻原谅史蒂夫并想要多爱史蒂夫一分的理由。

“我应该问你的电话，我的搭档说如果我遇到那个人，我必须拿到那个人的电话。”

“哪个人？”

“让我魂不守舍的人。”

“噢史蒂夫——等等，我听到了拉链被拉开的声音……”

“太早了？”

“我们还站在楼道，史蒂夫。”

“抱歉，我不擅长这个。”

“你指的是……”

“把你的拉链拉回去，”史蒂夫老实交代，“我的手不听使唤。”

巴基被他的新男友逗乐了。

“我们可以……”他听到史蒂夫吞咽口水的声音，“约会吗？”

“当然——等等，你穿了皮裤？！”

巴基试图用夸张的上扬音调吸引史蒂夫的注意，因为他也不知道怎么把手从史蒂夫的屁股上移开，或者停止抓挠和拍打。

“是的，我……”史蒂夫顿了一下，“去了我们第一次见面的地方，我以为你会经过。”

“但你没必要再打扮成……噢，你还要继续工作对吗？我得跟你说实话，史蒂夫，你是最糟糕的男妓。”巴基说着，费劲地抽出一只手安抚史蒂夫的背然后再一路滑下去，“没有人会相信你的故事。”

“不是的，我一开始穿着普通的衣服。”

“然后呢？”

史蒂夫似乎红了脸，“然后她们把我扒得只剩……不管我掏出多少钱请求她们停止。”

巴基吻了吻史蒂夫发烫的耳朵，“我以为你可以抓捕她们。”

“可我们当了一个晚上的同事，这样也许不太好。”

“你真甜蜜，我爱你。”

“……她们也是这么说的。”史蒂夫惊恐地说。

“但和她们不同，”巴基吻了吻史蒂夫的脸颊，“我会确保你的身上什么都不剩。”

 

☆

 

在享用了史蒂夫亲手做的晚餐并在吃到一半的时候享用了史蒂夫之后，巴基满足地躺在史蒂夫怀里，享用史蒂夫亲手做的餐后甜点——一小块蜂蜜布丁、草莓拿破仑和一杯热可可，他无法想象比这更美好的夜晚。当然，如果他们昨晚没有弄坏沙发的话，他们还可以窝在沙发看一场电影。他有一种预感，史蒂夫亲手做的爆米花肯定妙不可言。

史蒂夫是甜的，而他正好对甜食上瘾，他们是天生一对。

“嘿，你知道吗，我的朋友建议我买·凶·杀·人，因为他以为你是个滚完床单后拍拍屁股就走的混蛋。”

“老实说我一开始也有点担心，或者说失望……可我又不愿相信你会这么对我。”

“你得原谅我，史蒂夫。你没有留下电话，只是留下了二百八十美金和一片废墟，就好像昨天晚上不过是金钱交易，只不过你做了一单赔本买卖。”

“但你回来了……等等，史蒂夫，是我的错觉吗？你的脑袋上有一盏亮起来的警灯。”

史蒂夫皱起眉，认真起来，“这是真的吗？”

“噢该死，买·凶·杀·人只是个玩笑，洛基不会做任何违法乱纪的事情……”巴基舔了舔唇，“好吧，连我自己都觉得这是鬼话，但是……”

巴基撑起身体，捧起史蒂夫的脸，“别在意这个。”

“所以这是真的。”

“洛基确实有可能意外把匕首留在某个倒霉蛋的肚子里，其中有几次我还是目击证人，但正如那只失去了一颗肾还能活蹦乱跳的金毛，索尔依然活得好好的。”

“你真的以为我是个滚完床单后拍拍屁股就走的混蛋。”

史蒂夫的眉头皱得更深了，看上去过分委屈。

“啊哈……你指的是这个。”

“当然是这个。”

史蒂夫委委屈屈地说。

“听着，”巴基深吸一口气，“我知道这听上去很疯狂，但如果你在滚完床单后不辞而别，连一串号码都没有留下，有百分之九十九的几率你不会再回来了。”

“我留下了那封信，我说了我会回来找你，难道你认为我会在把你的公寓毁掉之后不辞而别吗？”史蒂夫睁大了眼睛，“我还给了你十个早安吻。”

“首先，我完全没有感觉到那十个早安吻，你必须在明天早上补上。其次，我的衬衣、皮带、裤子、床单、枕头、地毯、洗手台、蓬头、浴缸、落地窗还有沙发抱枕坏掉不只是你的错，我当然不会因此买下你直到时光的尽头，而且如果你停止破坏这里的一切，我真的会买·凶·杀·人。最后，”巴基低头，吻了吻史蒂夫的唇，“我很高兴你回来了。你知道的，我还以为你在生我的气，因为我在凌晨五点的时候睡了过去……或者昏了过去。”

“你昏过去了吗？”

“是的，我猜。”

“可你一直在……”

“什么？”

“让我用力一点。”

“这不可能。”

“我照你说的做，于是下一秒你的落地窗碎了。”

“……那么，好消息是，落地窗算我的。”

“还有窗帘。”

“当然。”

“还有大理石桌。”

“当然，都是我的。”

“还有我。”

“噢……当然，我也爱你。”巴基又给了史蒂夫一个吻，但他突然想起一件事，不得不把他们的亲吻时间缩短五分钟，“亲爱的，我得说句实话。”

“什么？”史蒂夫晕乎乎地说。

“我们只能领养，我没办法……”

“我愿意。”

巴基被他的丈夫逗乐了。

“我也愿意，傻瓜。”

 

 

 

 

Fin


End file.
